Cartridge style fluid filters, such as, for example, fuel or lubricant filters associated with an engine, typically include a replaceable filter element contained within a canister that is threadingly engaged to the engine. Unfiltered fluid, e.g., fuel or lubricant, is received by the filter via an inlet port, particulates are removed from the unfiltered fluid via the filter element, and filtered fluid is delivered to the engine via an outlet port. The filter element often includes a generally cylindrical filter medium, e.g., fabric or other porous material, supported within the canister via one or more endcaps, such that unfiltered fluid flows through the filter medium in a generally radial direction. An endcap typically supports and/or positions the filter medium within the canister and with respect to the inlet and outlet ports. Fluid filters usually also include one or more seals that sealingly separate the inlet and outlet ports to reduce or eliminate unfiltered fluid from bypassing the filter medium.
Typically, the filter elements of such fluid filters are frequently replaced to reduce pressure drop across the filter medium, avoid deterioration of the seals, and/or otherwise attempt to ensure the fluid filter operates as desired. To replace a filter element, the canister is usually unthreaded from the engine, the seals between the inlet and outlet flows are unseated, the old filter element is removed from the canister, a new filter element is inserted, and the canister is rethreaded on the engine. An operator replacing a filter cartridge might prime the canister with fluid to avoid and/or reduce entrapped air within the fluid system. This priming fluid is often previously used and/or unfiltered fluid and priming the canister may require great care to avoid priming fluid from being placed on the downstream side, i.e., the filtered fluid side, of the filter medium. Additionally, proper reseating of the seals, either the old seals or new seals, during filter cartridge replacement is desirable to provide sufficient sealing between the inlet and outlet ports and, thus, to reduce unfiltered fluid from bypassing the filter medium. Unfiltered and/or priming fluid downstream of the filter medium, either from insufficient sealing and/or from operator priming, may result in damage to one or more engine components during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,140 (“the '140 patent”) issued to Steger, Jr. et al. discloses a filter assembly including an outer seal that forms a seal between an outer shell and a filter base and an inner seal that forms a seal between an endcap and the filter base. The filter assembly is threadingly attached to the filter base via a nutplate that compresses the outer seal against the filter base. The filter assembly also includes a filter element wherein unfiltered fluid flows from an unfiltered fluid passageway to a radial space between the outer shell and the filter element, unfiltered fluid flows through the filter element into an inner passageway, and the resulting filtered fluid flows into a filtered fluid passageway.
The '140 patent may provide a seal between the filter assembly and the filter base with the outer seal and may provide a seal to minimize fluid leakage at a connection between the filtered fluid passageway and the inner passage with the inner seal. The '140 patent may, however, require numerous components to achieve these seals, complicating the assembly and alignment that may require precise manufacturing tolerances thereof and/or potential reduce the sufficiency of the seal. Additionally, reconnecting the filter assembly of the '140 patent to the filter base, and the seating of the inner and outer seals, may require a unique nutplate with specialized geometry to ensure proper alignment thereof with the filter base and proper resealing and reconnection of the filter assembly.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.